paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Greta
Greta is a female assassin employed by Bain to track down and kill anyone that tries to double cross him. Greta first appeared in episode 5 of the PAYDAY Web Series. Background Very little is known about Greta's history other than her profession as an assassin for hire and is currently employed by Bain. She is contracted by Bain to track down and kill the IMF envoy to the US Federal Reserve, whose treachery Bain had discovered from Charlie Bertram. Greta is a cold-blooded killer who will eliminate anyone that gets in between her and her target, as seen in Episode 5 of the web series where she flirts with one of the envoy's bodyguards before killing him and murdering a couple making out in an elevator that she called down. She uses a silenced rifle to pick off her targets, sometimes even at close range. Trivia * Greta's rifle, as it appeared in the Web Series, is apparently a Mk 12 SPR, which is essentially a semi-automatic DMR variant of the CAR-4/M4A1. Greta's rifle is dressed up to look somewhat like a baseline M4A1, which includes a M4 stock, 30-round STANAG magazine, and an A.R.M.S. S.I.R. AR-15 railed handguard. * Despite her being introduced as a highly-skilled and feared assassin, Greta seemed incredibly sloppy at her job when on-screen, and has been noted to have made several critical mistakes during her introductory episode. ** Greta handled both her wine glass and the blade she stabbed the IMF envoy's bodyguard with her bare hand. This is dangerously important to a criminal, especially a professional as the genetic material on both items can be used to trace back to the individual they belong to. Even more critical was the fact that she did not bother to retrieve either of them as she leaves the scene. ** She missed a few times with her sniper rifle, despite being an alleged professional. This was explained in a later episode that the rifle's sights were not properly zeroed. *** This would seem incredibly laughable in reality as while miscalibration can potentially lead to shots hitting off-target, at the ranges Greta complained about (100-200yds), the adjustments would not make much of a difference, if at all. *** Also, Greta blamed Gage for the miscalibrations, which raises the question of why couldn't she have rectified that herself on the spot, as pre-adjustments do not always work seamlessly. This is something she would and should have known given her profession and reputation. *** It was not apparent why Greta even unfolded the bipods from her rifle, as she eventually used her elbow as a stand instead. Her awkward sniping position likely contributed to her misses as well. **** The bipods are strangely folded up when she begins sniping. ** She did not bother concealing her rifle once she leaves the building she was sniping from. This can blow her cover very quickly if she were to exit into a crowded street. * According to the January 2017 stream, Greta will possibly make a reappearance at some point in the future, likely as a playable character.http://steamcommunity.com/app/218620/discussions/8/144513248277665044 Gallery Greta_Kill.jpg|Greta in the web series as she stabs one of the IMF envoy's bodyguards. PayDay-2-Web-Series-Episode-5-Greta-the-Assassin-Featured-Image.png|Greta ready to assassinate the IMF Envoy. payday-2-greta.jpg|Greta preparing to assassinate the IMF envoy. References Category:Characters (Payday 2)